


Words Left Unsaid

by sillylittlewords



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beach Vacation, M/M, dream team, dreamnotfound, idk how this is gonna go yet, just a trial lol, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylittlewords/pseuds/sillylittlewords
Summary: The entire Dream Team is gathered in Florida, as all three of them had made plans months ahead to visit Dream. Dream had been anticipating this trip for what feels like eternity. But as soon as all three of them are together, it feels suffocating. He's too close. Way too close. Dream feels like he'll go insane.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i'm new to writing entire fics rather than just short stories/one shots, so bear with me.. i hope you enjoy!

"I'm coming! Don't you dare piss your pants once you see how sexy I am in person."

"Oh, I would never." Dream smirked. "I'd-"

"You'd let out an entire waterfall instead," Sapnap harmonized.

"Of course," Dream said between cackles. "You're too hot to only leak a few droplets for."

They both burst into laughter at the stupidity of it all. Dream hung up after Sapnap cooed a ' _see you later_ ' through the call. Today was the day. Today was the day that he'd stand in front of the two friends closest to him, who he'd only been able to talk to online before now. He'd take their presence in, not through a screen but with his own two eyes. There would be no lag, no leaving the call, no disconnecting because they'd suddenly become busy. He'd talk to them without delay. He'd hear their voices with his own two ears. For years, he'd only been hearing them through speakers, talking to them with digital messages, calls, and more. It all felt surreal to him still, and Dream refused to believe it was real until he saw them in person.

He took in a deep breath, and started to head out of the shade cast from the tall cliff he was leaning on. He could hear distant crashing from the waves as seagulls flapped their wings in the air above him. Small crabs tapped across the scorching sand as heat leaked out of the ground. The balls of his feet felt it too, the instant he stepped out of the cool. It was like a shock to his core. He yelped out in pain, gaining a few strange and sympathetic stares. It felt like these small sea crumbs were trying to fry him alive. He stood there in the midday sun hopping between his two feet, spinning around every few seconds to see if he could spot a white bandana in the distance. He was late. Dream was roasting alive, and he wasn't even here with a towel? Why did he put up with this all the time? And where was George?

Of course, he knew he wasn't actually mad. Dream cared for his best friends more than he'd like to admit. And the fact that today was the very day he'd see them both was enough to clear any silly little grudges he'd held against them for now.

_In person, huh? They'll be close enough to reach out and t-_

Suddenly, two hands shoved Dream's back with enough force to knock him down into the scorching hot sand.

"Goddamnit!"

"Hey, Dream!" Sapnap laughed.

"Fuck you," Dream lashed back.

"Holy fucking goddamn shit!! You look so hot in person... What the fuck. These pictures you sent me ain't shit compared to the real thing. Hey!! Heart eyes~~"

They both locked eyes, causing Dream to snort. They broke into laughter, lasting long enough to start gasping for air. Dream lost his bearings and fell onto the hot sand, causing them both to start wheezing hysterically. It was definitely a sight to watch for the tourists around them. They took a solid breather to sober up, and once they had, Sapnap hopped up to lead Dream to the area he had claimed for the three—well, two of them.

Speaking of, "Where's George?"

"What?" Sapnap questioned, looking genuinely confused.

Dream froze.

"What do you mean, 'what'? You're not messing with me, are you?" he pressed nervously with a half smirk.

"...Wasn't he with you?" Sapnap asked, a suppressed edge to his voice.

"I thought he was with you."

Just then, they both exchanged fearful glances, silently pleading the other to fess up that it was a joke all along. If it was, they were taking too long to admit it.

Sapnap's hands flew to his head. He aggressively combed fingers though his hair.

"Ohhhhhhh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Dream. Did you. Forget to tell George. Where we were going."

Dream was silent. His blood ran cold. He tried to open his mouth to speak.

"Uh."

"Dream!"

Dream had screwed up. Again.

 _God_ , why was he so stupid? He was so lost in his own head that he forgot to actually shake himself awake and remind himself to participate. Anticipating their meetup, although it would be the first time seeing George and Sapnap in person, was no excuse to just.. _forget_ how to act. How was he so wrapped up in thought that he missed actually following through with the very thing his thoughts were buzzing about? Did he expect them to just... show up? Without warning? Without a location or an address? Every time it came to something important, he'd always fall short in ways he could never anticipate. It was hell trying to keep himself together all the time. It felt like one little slip-up could destroy everything he's worked for. Just like today. 

He felt like shit.

"I-"

An abrupt ringtone startled them both. Dream's phone was ringing. He anxiously fumbled through both his pockets for his phone, taking extra care not to allow his trembling hands to drop it onto the burning stove that was the ground. The caller ID read: ' **george :)** '.

_Oh god._

Dream's heart was hammering against his ribcage, to the point where he felt like he might pass out. He was so lightheaded, his legs could barely hold him up.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

Six and a half rings went by before he shakily reached for the green 'answer call' button. Slowly, he raised the speaker to his ear.

"H-hello?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if i'll be continuing this, tbh. i'm not sure where the story will go exactly from here but i have a rough idea of how it'll play out. let me know if you want more chapters!! shares are much appreciated :]


End file.
